


Noteworthy

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Fluff, Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, SPN fluff, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Zoe! This is dedicated to you!</p><p>Simple Dean fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noteworthy

Legs crossed over his and head rested on the arm of the couch, you listened to Dean read your favorite book out loud. _“_ …A small but noteworthy note. I’ve seen so many young men over the years who think they’re running at other young men. They are not. They are running at me…” You’ve read the book at least four time before but it was the first time for him. The book had made you bawl your eyes out every time and Zusak’s interpretation of Death was the closest you had found to the real thing. You let the words wash over you and it tickled your skin. As he finished the chapter, he mindlessly rubbed his hand gently along your thigh. Not trying to imply anything, just as a simple act of presence. You were half way between sleep and full awareness, when he slammed the book shut and you jumped up. 

“That’s enough for tonight, I think. Whatta you say we go out for a couple drinks?” Dean pats you knee and then gets up to book the book on the table. 

“Sure! Sounds good… wanna call Sam?”

“Nah, he’s probably knee deep in lore by now.” 

* * *

Walking into the bar like you own it, you head for the counter. “Two doubles ‘nd a Manhattan with extra cherries.” Normally your choice of poison was Scotch neat but Dean knew all to well that after reading a book, you always craved a Manhattan. He handed you the drink and then proceed toward the jukebox. You rolled your eyes at him when _Night Moves_ rang through. He pulled you by the hand to the dance floor after you placed your empty glass on the side of the pool table. Dean pulled you in close and wrapped his arm around your waist. You hips swayed with his to the rhythm and he pressed his forehead to yours. He quietly hummed along with the words and danced with you in slow circles. 

_Workin’ on our night moves. Tryin’ to make some front page drive-in news. Workin’ on our night moves. In the summertime… In the sweet summertime._

The song finished but you kept dancing. You were probably the only ones dancing in bar at the time but it didn’t matter since he was the only one in the room that mattered. Dean’s hand moved to hold the side of your face and his fingers twirled in your hair. He stared into your eyes as if it was the only thing he wanted to look at for the rest of his life. 

“(Y/N)?”

“Hmm?” Your eyes were closed. You tried to commit to memory the smell of whiskey and leather that lingered over him. The stubble of his scruff scratched your forehead when he moved to rest he chin on your head. 

“I love you.”


End file.
